I'm not the one for you
by cm2
Summary: Sakura, the goddess of Love, is strangely, not ready for love. She returns to the place she was born to try to forget her troubles, keeping her identity a secret. Will she finally be able to let go of her past? SxY, SxS
1. The Fates Speak

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any CCS characters, they belong to CLAMP.**  
ok, this is my second attempt at a fanfiction...plz r and r!

8.16.05 - This story was removed a while ago though I was never quite sure why, so if it looks familiar, that's why. It is for the most part, exactly the way it used to be (Spelling and grammar errors are fixed is all.)

* * *

**The Fates speak**

_  
**Vega: **How ironic that we are named the Fates._

_**Enti: **When we are not the ones who determine the fates of the mortals._

_**Soko: **We answer to the universe._

_**Vega: **The universe tells all, yet nothing at all._

_**Enti: **Enough. We are here to tell a story._

_**Soko: **Yes. The story of a goddess._

_**Enti: **Sakura, the goddess of Love._

_**Vega: **(with a small laugh) Love, such a happy emotion._

_**Soko: **And yet the goddess Sakura has led such a sad life._

_**Vega: **We have told the story of all the gods, so that the mortals know their gods. Now it is Sakura's turn to let her life be known._

_**Enti: **She was not always a goddess. She was born a mortal. The world was young then._

_**Soko: **Not all of the gods were born gods. We three traveled far and wide to bring them all to the realm of the Gods._

_**Enti: **The universe told us where to find them. We could feel it in our bones where to go._

_**Vega: **When Sakura was born, we knew._

_**Soko: **We went to her village._

_**Enti: **Her father, Fujitaka, and mother, Nadeshiko, knew we were the Fates._

_**Vega: **They were proud that their daugter was to be a goddess, but her mother was saddened because her daughter would have to leave her._

_**Enti: **We bid her not to worry. We would not come for Sakura until she was grown._

_**Vega: **Until then, they were to raise her like any other girl in the village._

_**Soko: **And not to tell her who she would become._

_**Enti: **Fifteen year past. It was time._

_**Soko: **(shaking her head) Our mistake for waiting that long, but no matter._

_**Vega: **Her parents were reluctant to let her go. That was to be expected. But there was another unforseen obstacle._

_**Enti: **She had a beau, named Gareth. A lover. She was reluctant to leave him._

_**Soko: **But in the end, she left. It really was a touching farewell. Her parents let her go, never knowing whether or not they'd see her again. Gareth let her go, asking her never to forget him._

_**Enti: **Sakura came to the realm of the Gods. Her life begins anew there._

_**Vega: **When she found out she was to be goddess of Love, she was silent. She locked herself away in her house._

_**Enti: **For a week she was like this. She talked to us again._

_**Soko: **She meets Syaoran, the god of Martial Arts._

_**Vega: **Kaiba, god of War._

_**Enti: **Eriol, god of the Day and Night_

_**Soko: **And she meets Kaho, goddess of Wisdom_

_**Vega: **There are others, but these are her friends._

_**Enti: **We thought she had forgotten Gareth._

_**Soko: **Until Kaiba says he loves her._

_**Enti: **Sakura told him she could not love anymore._

_**Vega: **(mocking tone) "Anymore?" he said, "Who did you love before? How can the goddess of Love be incapable of loving?"_

_**Soko: **She ignored him for many years. She told no one of Gareth. When Kaiba bothered her to much, she found refuge in Syaoran's house._

_**Vega: **Syaoran, too, became enchanted with this green-eyed beauty, but was wise and kept his feelings to himself. He also tried to find out why she would not love, but was not successful._

_**Enti: **Kaho and Eriol watched with amusement, intervening only when Kaiba became too militant. Sakura asked that they not interfere until then._

_**Vega: **Sakura learned martial arts from Syaoran. To help defend herself against Kaiba, when he was too forceful._

_**Soko: **A milenia passes. One day, Sakura finds that she can't take Kaiba anymore._

_**All: **And that is where the story really begins._

a/n: did you like it? Talk to me.


	2. Sakura's Plight

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any CCS characters, they belong to CLAMP.**

yay for not have a lot of home work after finals!

**Sakura's plight**

Kaiba was ranting about how unfeeling Sakura was. _"That's not true," _she protested silently,_ " I loved once, but never again. It hurt too much to be separated from my dear Gareth."_

She sat on the couch in stony silence. Her emerald eyes hard as agates stared straight ahead. In the years since becoming an immortal, she had learned to conceal her feelings. She remembered the first time Kaiba yelled. She yelled back. The second time, she just laughed at him, he didn't know how much father from the truth he could be every time he said she had no feelings.

Watching Kaiba, Sakura often wondered how exactly she had ever become his friend. Then she remembered...when she first came, and even now, he was always cordial. _"I'm getting sick of this. Why does he have to such a baby? I don't like him the way he like me. After so long, one would think he's learned something."_

Sakura stood up abruptly. In the soft voice she almost always used, she said, "If you are quite done Kaiba. I'll be going now."

Roughly, Kaiba grabbed her arm. "You can't run away from me, you need me. One of these days you'll realize that and come running to me. Then who will be the smart one eh?" Seeing that Sakura was about to hit him, he let go, causing her to momentarily loose her balance.

Standing erect again, she looked Kaiba squarely in the eye. It was Kaiba who had to look away though. "One day, _you_ will realize that I'm not the one for you. I'm speaking to you as one god to another, not as woman to man." With that, Sakura stormed out of her house.

Going to the stables, she took a horse and rode to Syaoran's house. She took nothing with her. Over the years, she had stayed there so many times that she now had her own set of rooms in his house. Everything she needed was already there.

Putting the horse away, she walked into the house. The servants noticed her, but didn't tell Syaoran. They had learned that Sakura like to surprise their master. Sakura walked to the library. Seeing that Syaoran was not there, she went to the training courts. As she approached, she could hear swords clinking. Standing in the doorway, she saw Syaoran fencing with Eriol.

Syaoran was the first to spy Sakura. He lost his concentration and was neatly pinned to the wall by Eriol. Eriol, also noticing his friend's lapse in concentration, followed Syaoran's gaze to Sakura. Kaho had told him long ago that Syaoran was in love with Sakura, but didn't want to tell her because she didn't want to love. Eriol smiled, "I think I should get going Syaoran. Kaho will be expecting me." Syaoran could only nod dumbly, his gaze locked on Sakura. "Syaoran, my friend," Eriol whispered, "You'd better snap out of it, or else she'll notice."

"Huh? Oh, right, snap out of it." He smiled. The two gods walked over to Sakura. Eriol bowed to her. "Sakura, it's good to see you again. I'd stay, but Kaho is waiting for me."

"Of course," Sakura replied, curtseying.

Syaoran scratched his head, confused, "I thought we agreed not to do the little formalities when it was just us friends..."

"But it's so fun to see you perplexed Syaoran, right Sakura?" Eriol asked. Sakura nodded in agreement. "Well, I'd best be off," Eriol left.

Syaoran looked at Sakura. She looked at him and smiled a small, forlorn smile and he immediately knew that this was not a social call on her part; Kaiba had gotten angry again. "Come with me to the kitchen. Would you like to talk?" Sakura nodded and followed him to the kitchen. He got her a mug of apple cider while he rummaged around for sandwich making materials. Glancing in her direction every once in a while, he noticed that she was just staring off into space.

He walked over to her, carrying a plate of sandwiches. "Are you hungry?" Sakura shook her head. "Ok, Sakura, tell me, talk to me. Something must be really wrong for you not to be talking to me at all."

The silence in the room was almost tangible. When Sakura finally did speak, her voice was shaky and filled with emotion. "I can't take it anymore. I have to get away from Kaiba."

"That's easy, you can stay with me for as long as you need Sakura. "Syaoran replied.

"No." Sakura stopped for a moment, looked down, and when she raised her eyes, they were filled with tears. "No, it's not that simple anymore."

"What do you mean it's not that simple anymore?"

Sakura couldn't speak because she was crying. Her tiny body wracked with her sobbing. Syaoran gathered her into his arms and comforted her. His heart ached for her. He had always wanted to hold her in his arms, not because she was distraught, but because she loved him. _"What am I thinking?"_ he berated himself, _"I should be glad for every chance I get to be close to her."_

Sakura's crying had lessened and she freed herself from Syaoran's embrace. _"I need to tell someone why I'm like this. I guess I should tell him now before I chicken out...well, here goes."_ Syaoran was about to ask her a question, but she cut him off and started talking.

"I was born in the mortal world. I was fifteen when I came here. My mother and father told me that on the day I was born, the Fates came and told them I was to be a goddess. My parents didn't want to let me go. I guess I would have loved to follow the Fates here, but I was in love. With a boy named Gareth," Sakura could see the understanding dawn on Syaoran. Even though he was starting to understand, she wanted to make sure he did, so she continued.

"We didn't want to leave each other. We were so in love. But in the end, it was inevitable that we separate. Right before the portal closed between the two worlds, I told him I'd never forget him. He seemed to have something on his mind and I just wanted to comfort him. He said something back, but it was too late, I couldn't hear him. To this very day, I wonder that he said to me, and even though he's been dead for over a thousand years, not a day passes when I don't think about him. Do you understand now why it's so hard for me to love?"

Syaoran nodded, "because you're reluctant to let go."

"Yes, and Kaiba isn't exactly helping either. I need to go away for a while. Far, far away. Away to the mortal realms."

Syaoran looked stricken. This wasn't what he had expected. "Sakura, you're a goddess, how can you?"

"No one said anything about not being able to visit the mortal world. I'll be perfectly safe thanks to you and your martial arts training."

"Sakura please, think this through some more. I-" _"I want to tell you how much I love you, but I know you wont be happy if I do. NO, no, no, Please, Sakura, listen to me, don't go. What am I going to do without her?"_

"No, Syaoran. I've been thinking about this for more than a year now. This is what I need. I need to get away from Kaiba."

"Sakura, the mortal world has changed. We're more recognizable now."

"I can change my appearance too. Syaoran, I know you're worried for me. That's why you're such a good friend. I think I can handle myself though."

_"I can see it in her eyes, I've already lost the argument...No, what am I thinking? There wasn't an argument to begin with. She came already determined to leave, with or without my approval"_ Syaoran sighed, "You're right I guess..."

"I really wanted your approval. Thank you." She paused. "Umm, I won't be leaving for a few days-"

"No need to ask, you're welcome here anytime."

"You answered one of my questions. I need you to do something. Promise me. Promise me that you will not tell anyone where I'm going. Act like I'm just staying here for the usual length of time, and you need to be surprised when I leave, so I'm not telling you when I'm leaving. But promise me."

"Sakura-"

"Promise."

"Fine. Where are you going?"

"Back to my world."

Sakura got up and left for her rooms.

Syaoran sat in silence, not sure what to do. No, he knew that the only thing he could do was follow Sakura in this. He sighed and went about his business.

a/n: Since i don't have that much hw (surprising for high school) I might get chapter 3 up tomorrow. talk to me more. What do you think?


	3. Letters

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any CCS characters, they belong to CLAMP.**

I don't think I mentioned this before, but italics mean thoughts, unless i'm trying to emphasize something when a person's talking...you get the picture.

**Letters**

_"I know I told Syaoran that I wouldn't leave for a few days yet, but..."_

Sakura sat at her desk. She had out some paper and a pen. She wanted to write notes to her friends, explaining why she had to leave, but she just wasn't sure where to start. _"I'll start with Syaoran's, I think his will be the easiest."_ she thought.

Syaoran-

Thank you for being such a good friend to me. Don't forget our promise. I'll come back when I'm good and ready. Tell Kaiba I left because I can't take him anymore. He'll probably throw a temper tantrum, but you and Eriol should be able to calm him. One day, I hope he'll be rational and realize I'm not the one for him. As the goddess of Love, you'd think I know, I just don't understand why he doesn't listen. Even Kaho thinks I'm right! Don't forget.

Sakura

_"Well, that was easy. Writing to Eriol and Kaho will be harder though. Maybe I should write the two of them one letter...yes, I think I'll do that."_

Eriol and Kaho-

Don't worry. This isn't a suicide note. I couldn't kill myself even if I wanted to, because except for Kaiba, I'm too in love with life right now. Please don't worry about me. I'll be safe. Syaoran has taught me many types of martial arts; I can defend myself.

I'm gone now, but I'll be back soon. I just needed to get away. I don't think I've ever heard of any god or goddess running away, so I'll be the first. Don't waste your energy trying to find me. Just trust me when I say I know what I'm doing.

Even though I'm doing this to run away from Kaiba, I still want to be his friend, as long as he's being sensible, I'm just uncomfortable with the way he treats me and how he shows his feelings.

I know, right about now, the two of you are thinking that this is rash behavior. I assure you, I have thought long and hard about my decision to take a "vacation." I want the two of you to go on with your lives. I'll be back in a few years. What's a few years to an immortal right? I promise I'll be back.

Have you known me to ever break a promise?

Sakura

_That wasn't so hard either. I don't think I'll leave a note for Kaiba._

Humming to herself, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wondered how any would recognize her if she went as she was. _"Too many,"_ she thought, answering her own question. Sakura looked at her short hair. She did keep her hair in a rather unusual form - short with two longer strands framing her face. That would have to change. She willed her hair to grow longer, stopping it when it reached just below her shoulder blades.

Sakura couldn't bear to change anything else, or she wouldn't be able to look herself in the mirror without startling herself. Trying to think what else she would need, she remembered clothes. She threw open her closet, rummaging around for something that didn't look too costly, but something that didn't look too shabby either, a humble dress. She found five dresses that fit what she was looking for.

Then, packing those away in her trunk, she realized that she would have to keep practiing if she wanted to be good at defending herself, so she brought some of the clothes she wore when she practiced as well as her weapons in another trunk.

Sakura took one last look around her room, her eyes landing on her brush. A relic from her childhood. She packed that away in her trunk as well. She got ready to open a portal to the mortal world, when she changed her mind.

She was going to leave a note for Kaiba.

On a piece of paper, she scrawled Kaiba's name and wrote, "From one god to another, Sakura is not the one for you." She signed it "Goddess of Love"

Sakura went out to the stables and got a horse. She Tran located her trunks into a semi-ornate cart she found and hitched the horse to it. Keeping a firm grip on the horse's reins, she opened a portal, took one last look at the world around her, and left.

a/n: Short, I know. I might get 4 up later today too.


	4. Sanctuary

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any CCS characters, they belong to CLAMP.**

the mean change of scene.

**Sanctuary**

Syaoran called Sakura to dinner, but when she didn't come, he went to her room to see what she was doing. The door was slightly ajar, but he knocked anyway and called her name again. She wasn't there, but on her desk were three notes. One for Eriol and Kaho, one for him, and one for Kaiba. He immediately knew she had left already. He used his mind and called out to the others.

Sakura wasn't sure where she was going. She only knew that she was where she wanted to be when she arrived at the entrance to a castle. Sakura wasn't sure how she knew, but looking at the castle, she knew that the king of the county she was in was named Yue and his sister's name was Nakuru. She also knew that at that particular moment, Nakuru was in the training courts, working on her aim. _"I guess the Fates are on my side this time. I know. I'll say I want to be one of her ladies-in-waiting. I can go the practice courts and find her and-"_

Sakura's thought were interrupted by the gruff questioning of a guard, "Scuez me mi lady, where ye going?"

"Me? Oh, I seek an audience with the lady Nakuru."

The guard laughed, "An audience, with Princess Nakuru? No, you don' need tha' mi lady, ye jist need ter find her. I hear she's been i' the practice courts awl day."

"Oh, I see. How do I get there?"

"That's fairly easy, mi lady. They're right b'hind the stables. You kin jist ride yer horse an' cart over there on this here path."

Sakura headed off towards the stables. As she got closer, she could hear the sounds of a frustrated Princess Nakuru.

Eriol, Kaho, and Kaiba had arrived at Syaoran's house and he gave them the letters Sakura had written. They all reacted differently. Kaho cried, Eriol showed no emotion, meaning he was actually either very sad or very angry, and Kaiba just sat there, fists clenched and turning red. Kaho turned to Kaiba and sobbed, "It's all your fault, why couldn't you have listened to me when I told you to leave her alone?"

Eriol went over to her and led her away from Kaiba. "She's right you know, Kaiba. You should have just left Sakura alone."

For a long moment, the only sound in the room was Kaho's crying. Then Kaiba spoke, "I'm going to look for her."

"NO!" The other three shouted.

"You've ruined her life enough already," said Kaho in an icy tone, "she is not the same Sakura who came to us all those years ago. I remember a time when she was happy. When she was truly happy."

"Sakura needs time by herself," started Eriol, "and Kaho, my dear, you are right, I didn't notice before, but Sakura has changed. Who knows, she may come back a changed goddess."

Syaoran waited until Eriol and Kaho had finished before speaking. "I'm sorry Kaiba, but she told me she doesn't want you. Don't you get it? You're the whole reason she left. Did you read her note or what? And she's told you so about a hundred million times. I have complete faith in her. She'll come back when she's ready. Sakura is her own pers-"

"I don't give a damn," he exclaimed, pushing his way past Syaoran. He was barely two feet away before he hit an invisible barrier and the Fates appeared.

Sakura got off her horse and watched the Princess. Watching her throw the star shaped darts, Sakura could immediately see why Princess Nakuru was missing the target. She walked to the princess. "Princess, if I may, I believe I can tell you why you are missing the target."

"Oh, really? Could you? Please do," the Princess' mood lightened considerably.

"Try throwing these more with your wrist than with all of your arm, like this." Sakura demonstrated, hitting the center of the target.

Princess Nakuru watched in amazement and then tried the throw herself, hitting very close to Sakura's mark. She tried a few more time to make sure that that first time was not a fluke and was amazed when she hit the target every single time. "There must be something I could do for you, there must be a reason you're here, you couldn't have come just to help me perfect my aim," she laughed, "after all, you'd have to be psychic to know that I needed help."

Sakura smiled _oh, if only you knew_ and hesitated, "I want sanctuary. Let me be one of your ladies."

Enti stepped forward. "You, Kaiba, God of War, are forbidden to interfere with Sakura. There are events that will happen that are necessary in her life."

Kaiba walked past them, the barrier now gone. "How would you know?"

"We know all," the three intoned as they swooped down on him again.

Vega spoke, "You should not question us Kaiba. Your belligerence has gone too far."

"Hear and obey," said Soko, "Let the Universe take its course."

"I don't ca-"

"Hear and obey," Enti ordered.

Kaiba had no choice but to obey.

"Sanctuary? That would depend on what you wanted me to protect you from."

Sakura had to come up with a story quickly. "My family was fairly wealthy. My parents died when I was very young. I lived with my Aunt up until last year. Then she died and I was all alone. That's when one of my suitors became forceful. Thank the Gods I'd learned martial arts when I was younger. I need protection from that man. My friends mean well, but they might give me away in the end, so I had to travel far away." Sakura looked down, afraid that too much emotion would show, most of that story was true, except for having more than one suitor and living with her Aunt.

The Princess looked like she was thinking, when really she was looking over Sakura. _"She looks really familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. She is running from a man, but that's not the whole story. She's not like any normal lady I've ever met, but I can't help but trust her..."_ Princess Nakuru broke her train of though and asked, "Are you as good at other forms of martial arts as you are at throwing darts?"

Sakura nodded.

"GREAT! Let me make a deal with you then. Ladies-in-waiting don't have all that much freedom. So, I let you stay not as one of my ladies though, as my martial arts teacher. Deal? I'll explain the perks later on. Trust me, you'll like this arrangement much better than your plan."

To the Princess' surprise, Sakura broke down and started crying. "Thank you, Thank you so much for letting me stay Princess."

"Please, stop crying. stop crying. Call me Nakuru, all of my friends call my by my name. Speaking of names, I still don't know yours."

Sakura obeyed and stopped crying. "My name is Sakura. Thank you again, Nakuru."

a/n: well do you all still like it? I'm really pleased with the way this chapter turned out; this has got to be my favorite out of the four. review! review! oh, and I think the other chapters will be coming out slower now...I knew exactally how i wanted the gods to act, but i still have to figure out the rest of the characters.


	5. Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any CCS characters, they belong to CLAMP.**

a/n: Ok, I take back what I said in Chapter 4. My goal for updating is at least a chapter a week. But I'm in such a good mood that I'm putting this one up today (hehehe I just got some CCS manga.) and I'll post again this weekend.

**Friends**

"All right then, Sakura. You're to be my teacher. You'll need a place to stay. I won't have you staying in one of those itsy-bitsy little rooms tutors are usually given, no, hmmm, where can we put you?" Nakuru mused out loud. Then she giggled, "Most of the others will hate me for this, but too bad," She continued in an innocent tone, "gee, you know what? I do believe the 'only unoccupied room' we have is in the East wing, where the royals are roomed. I guess I'll just have to put you in that room Sakura."

Sakura laughed. Nakuru was nothing more than an over grown child. "Nakuru, how old are you?"

"Eighteen. Why? How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Sakura had not expected to be asked that question and was about to say her real age when she caught herself.

Nakuru called some guards over to carry Sakura's trunks and to put her horse and cart away. As they walked in silence through the palace, Nakuru thought, _"Gosh darn it, if only I could remember why her face is connected to love in my mind!"_

Sakura's mind was also occupied during the walk. _"Nakuru knows my face, but she isn't making the obvious connection. The Fates must really be on my side."_

"Oh my gosh, we've passed your room Sakura. Let's turn around. It's that door over there," Nakuru said cheerfully.

One of the guards grunted, "dear Gods this is heavy, mi lady."

Sakura smiled apologetically at the guard. Nakuru led them into Sakura's rooms and dismissed the guards. Turning to Sakura, she said, "Make yourself at home. I'll check in on you later. I'm right across the hall from you. The only other person on this floor is my brother."

"The king? Yue?"

"None other but my brother. I'll be back later." Nakuru left.

Sakura took in her new surroundings. There was a bedroom, a bathroom, and a sitting room too. _If I had known I was going to end up like this, I would have chosen a better wardrobe, but no matter,"_ she thought as she hung up her clothes. She really didn't have many possessions to put away so when she was finished, she sat, trying to remember her parents and the rest of her childhood. Sakura was soon asleep.

When Nakuru came in again, she found Sakura lying on her bed, sleeping. Nakuru shook her gently. Sakura woke up, so startled that she caught Nakuru's arm and twisted it, "Ka-" she started, but seeing it was only Nakuru, she hastily apologized.

Nakuru, however, was delighted. "Can you teach me that too?" she queried.

Sakura agreed and Nakuru said, "Ok, so it's almost time for dinner now, we have about two hours. You should probably change into something a little more fancy she said, eyeing Sakura's plain green dress.

"What do you mean 'more fancy'?" Sakura asked.

"Here, where are your clothes, I'll show you," offered Nakuru. She was appaled at the lack of choices Sakura had though and she called in one of her ladies-in-waiting. "Sakura, this is Tomoyo. She's one of my ladies, but she also makes all my clothes. Tomoyo, look at Sakura's wardrobe, I think you would agree with me when I say she needs new clothes. No offense meant, Sakura, your clothes are wonderful for normal everyday wear, but you need some that you can wear for more formal occasions. Tomoyo here can work wonders with anybody's clothes and she's fast, _and_ she's good."

"Don't listen to Nakuru, my lady, she exaggerates," said Tomoyo blushing.

"Don't listen to her Sakura, she's being too modest," countered Nakuru.

"Please, call me Sakura, Tomoyo," Sakura said.

Tomoyo sighed and feigned sadness, "I'm afraid Nakuru was right, my lady."

"Sakura, please, call me Sakura."

"All right then Sakura, Nakuru was right, your wardrobe needs to be redone." Tomoyo immediately got starry-eyed and enthusiastic, "but never fear, Tomoyo is here! Sakura, when I'm through with you, you'll have a gorgeous wardrobe that everyone will be envious of. I can just picture it now!"

Sakura nervously watched Tomoyo. "Does she always get like this when she talks about clothes?"

Nakuru nodded, amused.

"Since we only have two hours before dinner, I'll have to make do with your current clothes, but," Tomoyo cried grabbing Sakura's hands, "You must promise me that you'll let me make you a whole new wardrobe!"

"errr, ok," said a nervous Sakura.

"Yipee!" Tomoyo jumped up and danced a little jig. She got straight to work after that and two hours later, Sakura was dressed in the same dress she came in, but it was cut and hemmed and redone in such a way that know one would know that it was the same dress, unless they had seen Tomoyo work her magic.

"Wow, Tomoyo, I really must say, you are gifted at this," Sakura commented.

Nakuru came over and gave Sakura the elevator look. "I think you should put up your hair."

"Yes, but didn't you say two hours ago that we had two hours before dinner?" asked Sakura.

"We don't want to be late for dinner," added Tomoyo.

Nakuru sighed and called to her other lady-in-waiting, Megumi. "You're right. Let's walk." As they walked through the halls to the dining room, Nakuru explained how seating at dinner worked. "There's three tables in the shape of a U. My brother and I sit at the middle one. There's other people there too, but those are just advisors. When Yue and I were younger, when our parents were still alive, it was family who sat up there. But, anyway, Tomoyo and Megumi sit at which ever side table is closest to me. Just follow Tomoyo and you'll be fine. Well, here we are, the dining hall."

Nakuru threw open the doors and Sakura gasped. The Dining hall was the hugest room she had ever seen, and being a goddess, she had been to many places and seen many large rooms. There were dozens of chandeliers and candles casting light in every direction. The ornate tapestries on the wall contributed to the general atmosphere of stateliness and grace. The roaring fire on one end of the room managed to heat to whole room and the table settings were gorgeous.

Tomoyo led Sakura to a seat and they sat down. "What happens next?" Sakura asked.

"Well, the kitchen boys roll out the food, which is covered, so it's always a surprise. Then the King makes a short speech. Usually no more than a sentence and after he's done, they kitchen boys start serving. Oh, look, here comes his majesty now."

King Yue had made his entrance. He was dressed in light blue and was quite tall. His stern expression could easily be mistaken for anger if one wasn't looking to closely. From where Sakura was sitting, she couldn't see any more detail, but she did send a cursory thought out to him. _"He's terribly sad about something. It's almost as if he's lost something very close to him, I wonder what."_ This made Sakura remember Gareth and the way he looked when she left to become a goddess.

Reaching his seat, Yue remained standing and clapped his hands twice. Immediately, a stream of waiters and carts came out and lined themselves up between the two tables. "I hate making speeches," said the King. He sat down and the serving boys started serving.

Through out the meal, Sakura caught herself staring at the King, wondering what was making him so sad. Tomoyo noticed this. "Sakura, why do you keep looking at the King?"

Sakura was about to tell the truth again, but that would have given away who she was, "oh, no reason. I just can't help but notice how different he seems from Nakuru. Does that man ever smile?"

"Huh? I never noticed that before."

"Well, I did."

Yue felt someone watching him. He looked up and noticed a green-eyed woman with auburn hair staring at him, frowning slightly. _"I've never seen her before. Who is she?"_ he thought. Time and time again, he would feel like he was being watched and would look up, only to see the same woman watching, always with a slight frown. He was annoyed that someone should be scrutinizing him like an animal for sale, but at the same time, he felt drawn to this mysterious beauty. Who was she? Why had he not noticed her before? and What the heck was he doing thinking about a woman he didn't even know?

Nakuru also noticed something strange.

She didn't see Sakura watching her brother, but she did see her brother constantly watching Sakura. She also noticed how cute they would look together. Smiling to herself, she thought, _"heh heh heh. I've found myself a new mission, getting Sakura and my dear, dear brother to notice each other and get to know each other better, lots better. I'd better wait to see what Sakura thinks of my brother...then again, he'll probably act on his own if I just tease him a little...we'll see...we'll see."_

Nakuru laughed out loud. Yue gave her a funny look, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all Yue."

a/n: well what do you all think of Tomoyo and Nakuru? Check back on Saturday and Sunday for the next two...I just have to edit them.


End file.
